Ambulatory infusion pumps are useful for providing a variety of drug therapies. Ambulatory infusion pumps can be particularly beneficial for therapies which must be delivered over an extended period of time.
Although ambulatory infusion pumps are typically used in a hospital or clinic setting, with the shift of health care delivery from the hospital setting to the outpatient and home settings, reliable effective ambulatory pumps for home use are necessary to safely deliver medications. A problem with patient home use of ambulatory infusion pumps, however, is that patients and family members are typically not professionally trained in use of the devices. Thus, if a problem arises with operation of the device, the patient is often not aware of how to correct the problem. This can require the patient to call a nurse or other outside caregiver to correct the problem, often requiring an in-person visit, or to spend significant time on the phone with a customer helpline trying to describe and correct the problem. Accordingly, there is a need for a quicker and more reliable way for patients to correct errors with ambulatory infusion pumps in a home setting.